deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Espio VS Genji
Espio VS Genji is a What-If Death Battle created by me, SonicTheDeathBattler. Zee: Ninja's, silent killers lurking in the shadows waiting for their chance to strike. These two, are no exception. Flakeston: Espio, member of Team Chaotix and Offense of the group, Zee: and Genji, a cyborg ninja who can control the dragons. Flakeston: He's Zee, and I'm Flakeston, the hosts of this battle. And it's our job to see who would win a Death Battle. Espio The Chameleon Zee: Espio is a magenta/purple chameleon who is a member of the detective agency, Team Chaotix. He is the most serious member there, and focuses not on money, but in pursuit of his goals. Flakeston: What goals exactly? Well, no one knows. But all we know is that he is a ninja. Zee: Espio has many things in his arsenal, such as himself. He can spin-dash and turn robots into dust, proving he can bust through metal. Flakeston: He can use his tongue to grapple onto things and weapons, such as his kunai or another person Zee: Speaking of which, he can throw his Kunai fastly, as seen in Sonic Heroes, when he threw the Kunai, it hit the wall in about 3 to 2 seconds. While it isn't used in a canon source, Kunai's aren't just Range weapons, they can be used as daggers. As such, Espio will use his as one too. Flakeston: In addition to spin-dashing and busting metal, Espio also knows some karate chops that are the same strength level as his spin-dash. He is also a master of camouflage, as he can change colors and even turn invisible. Even without invisibility, he is a master of un-camouflaged stealth. Zee: Espio also has undergone some extensive ninja training, and mastered Ninjutsu. With this, he matched Rouge The Bat's fighting skills, and could withstand a punch from Knuckles. Which by the way, busted the invincibility out of Super Sonic. Who is said to be totally invincible. Flakeston: HOLY HELL, his durability must be off the charts! Zee: Though Espio isn't as smart as Tails, he is still very wise in his decisions. Espio can also performing a homing attack like attack known as the Spin Kick. As all Sonic characters can, Espio can perform a spin jump, curling into a ball to jump on an enemy. Flakeston: Espio also has shuriken stars, but he doesn't use them much. They are actually GIGANTIC. Espio can also climb walls, and can sense people far away. Once, he sensed Team Dark even without the field of vision. Zee: Espio hasn't done much without Vector and Charmy, but he isn't exactly featless. Standing up to Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge, and the rest of the gang is no easy task. Though, Espio isn't perfect. Flakeston: Yeah, his camouflage isn't flawless, as Rouge could detect him even in invisibility. He is also not the lone wolf he seems, without the rest of the Chaotix, he can't do many things that are amazing. Zee: But one thing is for certain. If you wish to impede Espio's goals, you are going to have a bad day. "Behold! Ninja power!" -Espio Genji Zee: Genji is a Shimada, one who controls the dragons. He is the youngest of the Shimada clan, and thus lived a life of luxury and privilege Flakeston: But this is where things come to an end. Hanzo, the brother of Genji, killed him because Hanzo said for Genji to be more active about the clan. Genji refused, enraging Hanzo, to the point where Hanzo attempted to kill Genji. Zee: Believing he killed his brother, Hanzo was devastated. However, Genji was saved due to Overwatch and Dr. Angela Ziegier. He was given a new cyborg alloy, armed with a katana, shuriken stars, and LED Lights that ruin the stealth part of a ninja. Flakeston: Zee, what does stealth matter when you can deflect an opponents projectiles? Exactly, it doesn't! Using his Katana, Genji can deflect any projectile, and send it back to the owner, dealing damage. Zee: His Shuriken Stars are used for Offense, throwing them in a spread out pattern. He can also use his Sword for a swift strike, dealing 50 Damage. Flakeston: AND HE CAN BUST STEEL WITH HIS FIST-- Zee: No. He can't. That's just a theory. Flakeston: But-- Zee: No. Flakeston: Fine. But his Ultimate Attack, is quite possibly the most amazing thing about him. "Ryūjin no ken o kurae!" Zee: With this attack, he summons a green dragon, and can slash with his sword 5 times, each strike dealing 120 Damage. Flakeston: AAAND...That's it. Zee: Pretty much. Genji's only feat is defeating Hanzo in a duel, nearly killing him in the process. But that's it. "We will see, in time brother." -Genji Intermission Zee: Alright, the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all. Flakeston: It's time...FOR A DEATH BATTLE!! Pre-Battle: Location - Random Dark Alley Genji: I see not one person in this damn dark alley way, usually there are a bunch of shady people. Espio: See you do not. Hear however, you do. Espio would reappear from the walls, as he was invisible. Genji: You frightened me. Have you heard of someone named Espio? Espio: Pleased to meet you, Genji. Genji: Wait... They both pull out wanted posters, one for Genji one for Espio. Espio: Hmph. You're body is coming with me, dead or alive. Genji: The complete opposite will happen, purple fool. FIGHT!! Espio spin-dashes onto Genji, dealing some damage. Genji throws some small shurikens, but Espio manages to dodge them. Espio then karate chops, and Genji clashes the hit with a punch, hurting Espio instead. Genji then jumps behind him, and slashes at Espio. Espio then tosses his Kunai at Genji, but it is deflected back at him, causing minor damage. Espio then jumped on Genji's masked helmet, only irritating the ninja. Genji then swiftly strikes Espio again, and throws shurikens right after, dealing multiple damage. Espio: You're not bad. Espio then turns invisible again, and Genji is confused. Genji: Where the hell did he go. Espio then jumped from the wall of a building, and dropkicks onto Genji, knocking him down a tad. Espio then pulls out a giant shuriken, and tosses it at Genji, who deflects it, and it strikes Espio, causing him to bleed. Espio then jumps in the air, and spin-kicks onto Genji, throwing him into the building. Espio then rapidly chops at Genji, putting dents in his suit. Espio then throws a giant shuriken at Genji, successfully hitting him. Espio then throws Genji onto the ground, and jabs the Kunai into Genji's visor, stabbing him in his left eye. Genji: GAH, SHIT. Genji equips his sword, and gets up. Genji: Ryūjin no ken o kurae! Genji rapidly struck Espio, with powerful slashes, Espio bleed from the torso, his arms, and his muzzle. Espio then threw a giant shuriken at Genji again, but instead jump on it, and when Genji deflected it onto the wall, Espio turned invisible, then visible as he drop kicked Genji into the wall again. Espio then threw another Giant Shuriken, slicing Genji in half. Genji bled from his waist. Espio: Time to end this. Espio jumped on Genji, and spin-dashed on his mask/helmet, until it busted, and Espio crushed the ninja's head with the revving of his ball form. Espio: Now where the hell are Vector and Charmy... Espio said as he held one arm, limping in the sidewalk. K.O! (Aftermath - Espio attempted to find the Chaotix, Genji's headless and legless body bled from the waist and neck, as his sword laid beside his corpse.) Flakeston: Espi-OWNAGE! Zee: Genji was compatible with Espio's strength and durability, but his stealth and speed was too much for the cyborg to handle. Genji may be able to keep up with Hanzo, who is very skilled with a bow an arrow, but Espio can keep up with Rouge, Knuckles, Sonic, and everyone else in Sonic Heroes. In comparison, fending off against 12 different people is better than fending off against one person. Even if Genji did get the nack of Espio's camouflage, it would still be useless information as Espio doesn't rely on invisibility or camouflage in a fight, more or less he does skill and precision. Flakeston: It looks like Genji shuri-ken't defeat Espio. The Winner is Espio The Chameleon. Category:SonicTheDeathBattler Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Ninja' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016